


Uniform

by little_ruby



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Closer, Brenda/Sharon, uniforms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

Brenda knew that what she was doing to the Captain was wrong on so many levels. She herself was married and Sharon Raydor was her subordinate. But the older woman had looked so damn hot in her uniform that Brenda had to take the chance when the both of them were finally alone in her office. 

Right now, she had the other woman pinned against the wall, her hand inside her uniform pants, thrusting in and out of Sharon while her mouth sucked on a nipple that she had freed from its clothing only minutes before. She couldn’t quite believe how wet her captain was, how ready she was for her to fuck her senseless. Because that was what Brenda was doing. Her thumb found Sharon’s clit and stroked it hard, and the blonde woman hummed in appreciation when Sharon let out a loud moan and grasped her shoulders to not fall over. She increased her thrusts and ministrations on Sharon’s clit, all she wanted was to make the older woman come hard. 

‘Chief…Chief!’

Brenda couldn’t get enough of Sharon yelling out her title, not in anger, but in pleasure.

‘Chief!’

Brenda startled and watched as Sharon Raydor touched her shoulder.

‘Chief, you phased out on me. Is everything okay?’

Brenda looked around her office from where she sat at her desk. Her captain right next to her, not pinned against a wall, but still wearing her uniform.

‘No, no, Captain. I’m alright. Just a long day.’

But she knew that nothing was alright and that she really had to get a grip on her attraction to Sharon Raydor in a uniform. Or Sharon Raydor at all.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [The [Totally Not] Annual Femslash_Today Porn Battle on livejournal](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/488147.html)


End file.
